Merkabah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40755 |no = 1330 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |normal_distribute = 7, 8, 10, 7, 8, 10, 7, 8, 10, 7, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 51, 56, 61, 66, 71, 76, 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An archangel from another world known as "the Chariot of God." In order to stand against the Demon Lord Lucifer, the four archangels Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel fused with a human to bring forth Merkabah, who would create a world where the divinities who condemn the "Filth" rule through absolute order. Claiming to be a manifestation of the Lord's will, Merkabah battles to "forge a new world where today's peace lasts unto eternity." |summon = I am the Lord's chariot, the archangel Merkabah. Blessed warrior of light, together we shall cleanse the world of its Filth! |fusion = You have made the right decision. Those who believe shall be spared... Salvation is always within your grasp. |evolution = | hp_base = 4500 |atk_base = 1550 |def_base = 1460 |rec_base = 1170 | hp_lord = 6350 |atk_lord = 2020 |def_lord = 1820 |rec_lord = 1510 | hp_anima = 7092 |rec_anima = 1312 |atk_breaker = 2218 |def_breaker = 1622 |def_guardian = 2018 |rec_guardian = 1411 |def_oracle = 1721 |rec_oracle = 1807 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = The Chariot of God |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, 70% boost to Spark damage & adds Light element to attack |lsnote = |bb = Megidola |bbdescription = 16 combo Thunder, Light attack on all foes & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Riot Gun |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Thunder, Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 70% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Purgatorium - Special Event |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Merkabah }}